


You'll Blow Us All Away Someday

by mayflower27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi America (Hetalia), Chibi Canada (Hetalia), Countries Using Human Names, Family Fluff, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflower27/pseuds/mayflower27
Summary: England and France have some thoughts about the young nations they are raising and make some promises.





	You'll Blow Us All Away Someday

Arthur woke up to the sound of quiet whimpering in the middle of the night. He knew what the sound was and left the warmth of his bed towards the sound. In a small bed, he found Alfred curled up in his bed trying to stifle his cries. He sits down at the foot of the bed and Alfred crawls towards him. Arthur hugs the small nation and begins to hum a lullaby in order to lull Alfred back to sleep.  


Arthur can remember the day that he found Alfred in the field and his shock, but when holding him in his arms he felt a warmth in his heart that he couldn’t decibel. When Alfred cried he could feel his heartbreak. He promised himself that he will create the best world possible for him. He will protect the small child in his arms with everything he has.  


Arthur didn’t have someone to raise and protect him when he was growing up and he promises he will be there for Alfred. He wants to give Alfred the best possible future and will fight anything that threatens the small child in his arms.  


He is sure when Alfred is older he will do something great and he can’t wait to see what he will do, but for now, Alfred has been lulled back to sleep. Arthur carefully tucked the small nation back into bed but stayed a few moments to make sure that Alfred stayed asleep. He smiled as he walked back to his room humming the lullaby he sang for Alfred as he walked.  


Not far from Arthur’s home, Francis was dancing with Matthieu while singing a silly song. Francis loved seeing Matthieu’s laugh and hearing his laughter. He swore that laugh could stop wars with how beautiful it was. He thought he knew what beauty was but Matthieu has made him question everything he knew.  


It is rare for nations to have peaceful childhoods but he will try his hardest to give Matthieu the best life as he can. He promises to be there for Mathieu though out his life and give him the life that was better than his own. One day he is sure Mathieu will grow up to a great nation and he will be there to help him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, I asked my friend to give a song from a musical and I will write a fanfiction based on it. This is based on the Song Dear Theodosia.


End file.
